


Summoning Vicky Huge-Hoe

by cx_shhhh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), but they're kids so don't worry, various other alternate universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: I posted about hitting 666 followers on Tumblr, and you all sent me prompts to write ficlets for. This is my offering to summon Victor Hugo to give us some more content.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 16





	Summoning Vicky Huge-Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ask from kytters on Tumblr: "ficlet for exr, grantaire making enj coffee and groggy enj 👀 domestic fluffy bullshit that we LIVE for"

With a groan, Enjolras blinks his eyes open and immediately reaches out to search for his husband. Usually, Grantaire would be curled up tightly and burrowing into Enjolras’s arms, but this morning apparently is an exception. Still shirtless and in sweatpants, Enjolras drags himself into the kitchen,, following the smell of coffee and trying to shoo away the last dredges of sleep. A squeal causes him to wince a little.

“Daddy, put a shirt on!” Adrienne Enjolras-Grantaire shrieks as she hurries to cover her eyes. Enjolras tackles her in a hug and tousles her dark, fluffy hair. He does, however, comply and tugs on a random t-shirt that stretches around his broad shoulders. From the stove, Grantaire is very obviously trying to hide his smile by turning around when Enjolras lets go of Adrienne and approaches him.

“I didn’t get to wake you up with a kiss today,” Enjolras pouts while wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. Grantaire is wearing one of Enjolras’s red sweaters, sleeves too long and flopping over his hands. “It’s the highlight of my morning, seeing you all cute and sleepy before Alex barges in.”

As if right on cue, a wild Alexandre Enjolras-Grantaire appears and asks, “Dad, Papa, what’s for breakfast?”

Grantaire turns in Enjolras’s arms and gives his cheek a quick peck. He turns to his son and replies pointedly, “Muffins, sweetheart. If your father ever wants to let me go, I can get them out of the oven.”

His statement is met with excited whispering, and Enjolras smiles and hugs Grantaire tightly. “I love you so much.”

“I’m not sure if you’re talking about me or my muffins, but I’ll take it.”

“Definitely your muffins. But you’re not so bad either.”

Grantaire tries to shove his husband away with a hand to that infuriating face of his, but Enjolras, smooth bastard that he is, catches that hand and brushes a kiss to Grantaire’s knuckles. Even after a decade and a half of marriage, Enjolras will never fail to bring a blush to Grantaire’s face. He takes a sip of coffee and kisses Grantaire. Excited whispers about muffins turn into groans about how gross they are.

The timer dings, so Grantaire pulls on ridiculous oven mitts, squeezes out from between his husband and the counter, and takes out a tray of perfectly shaped blueberry muffins. Alex and Adri don’t even try to hide their joy and immediately begin squabbling over who gets first pick. Before either of them could do anything, Enjolras reaches out and snags one, taking a bite and humming in delight. To the looks of shock on his children’s faces, he puts on a stern face and tells them, “I may advocate for equality in this household, but arguing over trivial matters like this gets you nowhere, as your other father likes to remind me.”

Grantaire leans over the back of his husband’s chair and gives him a sweet kiss. “Don’t be such a hypocrite, dear. We all know you would also start a fight over my muffins. Nobody else stands a chance against you when you put your mind towards something.”

“Okay, fine. But are you really complaining?” Enjolras asks as he pulls Grantaire into his lap. “I like to think your muffins are as important as government corruption or animal abuse.”

Alex and Adri listen in on their parents’ conversation, both chewing thoughtfully without uttering a word. Their friends at school talk about their parents, but none of them seem nearly as sappy and in love as Enjolras and Grantaire. Must be the perks of having two dads.

They eat together as one happy family, and Enjolras does the dishes before going back to the master bedroom to change into a suit. Grantaire sets up another canvas in his studio after making sure the kids were dressed for school. When Enjolras emerges from their bedroom, tie still untied, Grantaire makes his way over and knots it expertly with deft fingers. He leans up for a kiss and Enjolras complies, embracing him tightly. “Alright, Professeur. We can’t let you or the kids be late, now can we? Alex, Adri, come give Papa a hug!”

They comply, and Adri even kisses his cheek before wiping her mouth. “Your stubble is scratchy, Papa.”

Grantaire laughs and squeezes his daughter. “Don’t get in trouble at school,” he tells her, but bends down to whisper, “although Daddy and I won’t be too upset if it’s for a noble cause.”

Enjolras snorts, but Grantaire is already moving on to ruffle Alex’s golden curls, ignoring the teenage boy’s protests. “You, sweetheart, are too much like your other father. And not just because you look like him. Now, give me a kiss?”

Alex, already taller than Grantaire, leans down to kiss his other cheek and almost immediately wipes his mouth with the same protests as his sister’s. His father wipes away fake tears. “Why are all of you so tall? You’re gonna leave your poor Papa behind.”

Identical blue eyes roll so hard that they risk falling out of Enjolras and Alex’s heads. Enjolras presses one last kiss to Grantaire’s lips and tugs him into a quick hug before grabbing his suit jacket and hustling their kids out of the door. “Love you, bye.”

“Yes, okay, SHOO before you’re all late!”

Enjolras walks Alex and Adri to school, bending to kiss his daughter’s head and hugging his son. When he reaches Sciences Po, he slumps into his desk chair to take a breath before his first students arrive. He checks his phone to see that he’s received a picture from his husband. It’s a selfie of Grantaire in front of the remaining muffins they left on the table. His blue eyes are shining with mirth, and the accompanying text reads, “They’re kinda cute. Like you and the little muffins we managed to raise together.”

Enjolras, feeling sappy and terribly smitten with the man he married, types out a fast reply.

“Don’t worry. You’re cuter, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)! I post a lot of memes and stuff, so maybe something will catch your interest. Feel free to ask me anything or request a ficlet!


End file.
